Amy CD
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: A story that popped into my mind out of the blue after playing Sonic CD a little too long. Amy's POV from Sonic CD. People who dislike fancharacters may not want to read.
1. Chapter 1

Amy CD

A/N: Hello all! This is my second fanfic, for those who don't know! And for those who don't know this already, please don't flame me.

Another Authoresses note: This story is Amy's point of view in Sonic CD. This fic is highly deranged and if you value your sanity... don't leave! We have cake!

Chapter one

The blue hero breezed past the palm trees, making his way to Never Lake. It was that time of year again, Christmas! I mean, Little Planet coming above the lake! (But seriously though, who _wouldn't_ want it to be Christmas or any other December holiday?)

And who would be that little pink blur following him? Why, Amy Rose hedgehog of cource! With hearts over her head, she (fairly slowly) followed her hero to his destanation.

However, when Sonic got closer to the lake, he noticed a heck-load of robots.

"Are these Robotnik's robots or something?" he asked no one in particular. "Why would Egg-head make a mosquito? Well, it could be worse. At least it's not some freakish pink and yellow butterfly robot!"

Not even a second after he said that, a freakish pink and yellow butterfly robot came into view.

"Oh, come on!" Sonic groaned as he spin-attacked the odd little robot, causing a seed to fall out. As soon as the seed hit the ground, a large pink flower sprouted. "Oh-kay..."

Amy giggled as she ran up to her hero. "Hi Sonic!" she greeted hyperly, as any peppy eight year old would. "Where are you going?" She skipped in place, awaiting the answer.

"I'm going to Little Planet." Sonic explained as he backed a few steps away from the hyper pink hedgehog. "It's the end of the year, so Little Planet will be over Never Lake again.I wanna check it out! You can come too, if you want."

Amy blushed in excitement and nodded. "I'd love to come with you!" she cheered happily.

Sonic then noticed the many pink and red hearts that loomed over Amy's head.

"Do all girls do that?" he wondered.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sonic declared. "I just hope that you can keep up with me!"

Sonic began to run faster in excitement, buzzing past the oddball enemies and strange past and future posts along the way. Going through time with the timestones would be so cool!

But when he got to Never Lake, there were no flowers or grass. Little Planet had been captured in an enormous metal orb and a metal chain link teathered it to a large, mountain like rock. The blue hero stared at the planet in pure shock.

"Egg-head must be behind this!" Sonic assumed. "That stupid jerk..."

"SOOONIIIC!" Amy called as she ran happily to her hero. She jumped up as she gave him a tackle hug, also known as a glomp. "I finally caught up to you!" she giggled as she got off of Sonic.

"Amy, don't you see what happened to Little Planet?"Sonic asked. He too stood up and stared at the captured planet.

"Oh my gosh! Someone captured Little Planet!" Amy realised stupidly.

"Naw, really?" Sonic asked sarcasticaly.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed, not realising the act of sarcasm. "It's trapped in a huge metal orb and teathered to a giganitc mountain... rock... thing..."

Sonic ran to the rocklike mountain and raced up the teather. Amy, as usual, followed clumsily behind.

When they got into the planet, they were in a large, pinball like place.

Suddenly, a saphire robot known as Metal Sonic ( or Metal, Metaru, M.S. etc.) crashed towards them, not noticing that three foot spikes had just entered him and vanished.Amy and Sonic stared at Metal before he picked up Amy, a heart over his robotic head.Amy yelped as though she was a hurt puppy as Metal carried her away.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. "Finally! I mean, NO!"

"I have a question!" Amy exclaimed. She was wearing a cute blue shirt with a silver creasent moon in the center and baggy blue pants. Even her hairband and boots were blue! "... After reading that, I have two questions..."

"Shoot away." Marie directed, being this fic's deranged authoress. She wore her trademark silvery white shirt and light gray baggy pants.

"Well, my first question is-" Amy started.

"BUTTONS!" Marie exclaimed hyperly as she held out a button of a random, now buttonless shirt. "Obay the holy button! It knows all!"

"...Do you belong in the loony house?" Amy asked suspiously.

Marie nervously kicked at the ground as a smile spread across her muzzle. "Maaaybe..." she muttered.

"Second, why am I wearing a blue outfit?" Amy asked.

"Because you look so cute in blue!" Marie exclaimed happily. "Blue makes you look adorable!"

"...Sure... Well, lastly, was that heart over my head as I stared at my beloved Soniku?" Amy asked. "Or was it over Metal's head as he stared at me? I've been wondering that since 1993!"

"To be honest, I don't know." Marie explained. "I personaly think that it was over your head as you were staring at Sonic, but I could be wrong." (By the way, anyone who reads this and has played the game, please let me know your opinons!)

"Well, I'm done with the questions, for now anyway." Amy explained. "So, should we go back to the plot?"

"Nah, let's wait for a few kind reviews first, even if this chapter is short." Marie explained, hopeful that she would get a review.

Well, you saw the fic! So review please!


	2. The randomness continues

Here it is! Chapter two. I forgot this in chapter one: I own only Marie! Everyone else belongs to Sega/SonicTeam/the Japanese! Enjoy!

Much later, I mean Much later, I mean Much MUCH later...

"Get on with it!" Amy yelled at the authoress who was also the narrator.

Anyway, a while later, Metaru had taken Amy to Eggman's rundown shack of a base.Amy was flailing madly, as though she was a timid child first learning to swim.

"Eggman, why are you so cheap?" Metaru yelled as he entered through the broken/fallen door. "You can't even keep a good base!"

"Shut up Metal Sonic!" Eggman called back from across the base. "You're not supposed to talk until Sonic the Movie!"

"I'll shut up when I'm good and ready!" Metaru retorted. "... Punk, thinks he can control me..."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ROBOT SONIC CREEP!" Amy screamed as she continued to flail.

"Who's voice was that?" Eggman asked as he began running to Metaru and Amy from the other side of the base.

"The bait for Sonic, you stupid fool!" Metal yelled.

Amy pictured herself as Sonic bait. However, in her twisted mind, she was a worm and Sonic was a big, hungry fish.

"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE SONIC EAT ME?" Amy asked fairly loudly.

"No you idiot!" Metal explained. "We're going to take you to a place called Metalic Madness and tie you to a very large pole!"

"Will I be toward the top or the bottom of this pole?" Amy asked.

"Why does it matter?" Metaru asked.

"I can't be near the top of the pole, I'm claustrophobic!" Amy explained loudly (and fairly stupidly).

"But, what does claustrophobia have to do with heights?" the sapphire robot asked. "And, where is the large idiot?"

Elsewhere in the base, Eggman was still attempting to run. However, he was running so slow that a decrepit old human with a broken leg and a low calcium level could beat him in a race. In ten minutes, he had moved three inches.

"I gotta start working out." Eggman gasped as he stopped to catch his breath (wich was now running around the room wildly). "Breath, come back to me!"

Metaru, who had just read the above paragraph, stared in shock and confusion. "... I'm not organic, but isn't it impossible for your breath to literaly escape from you?" he asked.

Marie began to poke Metaru's head over and over... and over... and over... and over... and over... and-

"I GET THE POINT, YOU WANT TO POKE ME!"Metaru yelled. "BUT IT'S GETTING ON MY COLD, HARD, ROBOTIC NERVES!"

Marie began to laugh to herself. "You're so cute when you want to throw me off of a building!" she squealed.

"Throw you off of a building?" Metaru asked. "That's not a bad idea..."

"Well anyway, I'm not to let you escape!" Metaru declared.

"I'll bet Sonic is on his way to save me right now!" Amy declared

At that very moment in the fabric that we call time, Sonic was in Collision Chaos screaming "I LOVE PINBALL!" Basicaly, he was goofing off and being foolish.

Eventualy, Eggman had given up on running and hopped in his Eggwalker only to discover... "This hasn't been invented yet!"

But no one cares about that stupid idiot anyway. Not even his own creations!

"Got that right, authoress!" Metaru agreed.

"Robot Sonic person thing, can you please put me down now?" Amy asked. "You've been holdong me for over an hour."

"So?" Metaru asked. "You're light and I'm not in any pain. Although, I can't really feel pain..."

"Sonic will come to save me!" Amy randomly shouted, almost knocking Metaru over as she did so.

Meanwhile, Sonic had gotten to Tidal Tempest.

"I like the music here!" Sonic explained to no one. (OMG, he's crazy!) "I'm gonna stay close to the goal post and wait the full nine minutes and fifty nine seconds... Per act! And I'll go as slow as possible on the boss because he's so fun and easy! Although, I keep getting this nagging feeling that I'm supposed to rescue someone... Oh Well!"

Yeah Amy, Sonic will be back really soon...

"Well, he's on zone three..." Amy muttered. "How many zones are there again?"

"Seven." Metaru explained. "There are seven zones and seven special stages with UFO's"

"Well, he'll be here eventualy..." Amy sighed as she tried to remain hopeful. "I swear, somewhere, someday, my love and hopeful devotion to Sonic will be my downfall."

"You... speak... smart..." Metaru said as his robotic brain began to spark.

"Wait a second, Marie, what's the point of this story?" a certain sapphire robot asked.

"Uhm... YOU SHALL ALL ENTERTAIN ME!" Marie answered hyperly.

"Hey, we're not your servants!" Sonic objected.

Sonic was suddenly in a butler outfit due to the power of me being the authoress.

"You were saying?" Marie asked slyly.

"Sonic will be here eventualy!" Amy declared.

"Stop following hopeful wishes!" Metaru yelled.

Sonic had gotten to Quartz Quadrent. He was standing in between two time posts. One was labled Future whill the other was labled Past. He was poking each one, one after the other, over and over...

"To the future, to the past, to the future, to the past" Sonic almost chanted. "Woah, this is fun! I could stay here forever!"

Amy and Metaru (who somehow had seen what Sonic was doing) stared in shock.

"Well, he'll eventualy get bored and come for me..." Amy sighed. "I just hope that happens in this LIFETIME!"

"BWAHAHA!" Metaru laughed. "Now that Sonic is distracted and Eggman's still not here, I will defy my master and TAKE OVER THE WORLD! A- HA HA!"

"UM?" Amy asked, staring widely at Metaru in utter confusion.

"Hunh?" Metaru asked. "I'm not planning to defy my master and take over the world, no I'm not, it didn't even cross my mind, why are you staring at me, STOP TALKING!" he said all in on breath. (Even though he's a robot)

"But... I wasn't talking." Amy objected.

"... SILENCE! I AM YOUR RULER!" Metaru yelled.

Amy then pictured Metaru as a stick with numbers on it. She giggled, wich caused Metaru to set her down and back away.

"This fic is deranged!" Amy yelled. "I quit!"

"Me too!" Sonic and Metaru agreed as all three of them walked away.

Marie and Eggman just stood there, staring at them all.

"Well, at least you're faithful..." Marie sighed.

"Actualy, I'm only here because Sonic told me that there would be free food." Eggman admitted.

"You suck..." Marie sighed.

Due to loss of actors, I am unable to continue this fic! If anyone out there actualy reads this, send me fan characters now! ... Please?


	3. Intro to the OC's

A/N: Hey all! (I need to come up with a new greeting, don't I?) It's finally back! With chapter three! Sorry for the delay, I got kind of lazy, then I got writers block (the acursed thing of doom), then I started writin something else, And lastly, I got Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadow the Hedgehog is a very fun game!) But then, I put this chapter togeather in a couple of hours! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! And I'd like to doubley thank everyone who allowed me to use a character of theirs! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Eggman, Metaru, Amy, or the others. I only own Marie. (And a few others, but they're not in this fic!) Irwin belongs to Golden Yoshi, Starlight belongs to lilangel12, Vinny belongs to Pyro Hedgehog4ever, and Wally belongs to Angels624. Okay, on with the fic!

-

There Marie was. Sitting on an empty stage, a single light shining on her. It was somehow snowing inside (Wow, I sure do know logic!) and the hedgecat was crying overly dramatically untill she finally realised...

"I have... a cell phone!" Marie suddenly exclaimed happily. "Maybe I can call people over so I can finish this... whatever it is that I'm doing! But who should I call?"

Marie then looked over to her reviews and smiled.

"That... works..." Marie muttered as she pulled out her red cell phone with a pink heart on the back.She dialed some random numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Vinny!" Marie greeted, somewhat hyper. "It's Marie! I was forcing... I mean _helping_ Metaru, Amy, Sonic, and Eggman do a re-enaction of Sonic CD, but they all left for some reason. Can you..."

"Marie, you called us all an hour ago." Vinny explained.

Marie looked behind herself to see Vinny, Starlight, Irwin, and Wally standing right behind her. Marie almost looked confused and hung up her cell phone.

"Oh yeah... I _did _call you already, didn't I?" Marie asked.

There was an akward silence of everyone staring at each other. It was a fairly long, ten minute or so silence. It was finally broken when Irwin began to sing the theme song of Captain Planet. (Does anyone remember that show?)

"Captain Planet, he's a hero..." Iriwin sang.

Everyone stared at the singing, 2-D penguin. Marie, Vinny, and Starlight slowly backed away while Wally just stood there. When Irwin noticed this, he stopped singing.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Eh... Irwin was getting bored." (He's supposed to refer to himself in the third person, right?)

"Well, now that we have been re-introduced to Captain Planet, why did you want us all here?" Starlight asked. "You promised me pixi stix. Where are they?"

Marie smiled and chuckled nervously for a moment.

"Eh.. Uh... It's a funny story, really..." Marie stuttered nervously. "Amy took them away from me to keep me from being hyper."

Upon hearing this, Starlight glared at Marie. Marie backed away.

"But, I will get you some pixi stix later, I promise!" Marie finished.

Starlight's glare faded, causing Marie to feel calm. Wally then scratched his head for a second.

"Wait a minute..." Wally muttered. "You said that Amy would be here! Where's Amy?"

"She, uh, left." Marie admitted. "But... She'll come back... When you are all done helping me continue this fanfic... Yeah..."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, suspicious of weather Marie was really trustworthy or not.

"Well, I'm kind of the writer." Marie explained. "I can _make _her come if I want to."

"How can you be here if you're the writer?" Vinny asked. "And if you could just make everyone come back here, why do you need us?"

Marie thought for a moment before responding, "I have absolutely no clue. As for needing you guys, I don't want this plot to get to dull.But that's beside the point. The point is that I'm the writer and can make Amy and pixi stix appear like magic when you're throught with helping me. So, will you all help me finish this fic, please?"

Everyone agreed to help the hyper hedgecat (especially when Starlight threatened them with her sword!).

"So, what do we have to do?" Vinny asked.

"Well first, we need to decide who's playing as who." Marie explained. "Starlight, since I'm directing this and you're the only girl left, you'll be Amy. All we need is Metaru, Sonic and Eggman. So, who wants to be Eggman?"

Vinny, Wally, and Irwin stepped back. Then, out of the kindness of their hearts, Vinny and Wally pushed Irwin forward. Irwin randomly decided that he was bored, so he began to sing Eggman's theme song.

"I am the Eggman! That's what I am!" Irwin sang.

Marie stared at him for a moment. She then smiled and sang with him because E.G.G.M.A.N is a fun song to sing.When they were done with singing, Marie suddenly had a pen and a clipboard. She wrote Irwin's name next to a picture of Eggman.

"So, who'll be Sonic?" Marie asked.

Wally jumped up and down, waving his arms like a maniac.

"**Me!**" Wally exclaimed frantically. "That way, Amy will be mine!"

Marie looked to him questionably but marked his name next to a picture of Sonic none the less.

"So, that leaves Vinny as Metaru." Marie explained as she marked his name by a picture of the awesome robot. "Is that alright with you all?"

Everyone agreed happily.

"Alright, next we need costumes." Marie explained.

Marie pulled out her cell phone again and dialed some random numbers.

"Hello, Tikal?" Marie greeted, sounding embarrassed. "It's Marie. You were right, they all left. But, I got new people who'll help me! So, can you please come and make costumes for us? ... Yay, thanks! Alright, bye Tikal!"

Marie then hung up and looked to the others. Irwin was singing to Captain Planet again, Vinny had a stereo suddenly and was listening to Live And Learn, Wally was running around like a madman for no real reason, and Starlight was clawing at the wall while chanting, "Pixi stix..." over and over. Marie was about to calm everyone down, but decided against it, Instead, she ran over to Vinny and sang with Live And Learn. When the song ended, Marie sang to Chosen One from Shadow the Hedgehog untill Tikal came to calm everyone down.

"Uhm... Calm down please." Tikal pleaded quietly, only to be ignored by everyone. "**Err! I SAID CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOTS!**"

Everyone stared at Tikal and stopped what they were doing.

"So, what kinds of costumes do you need?" Tikal asked calmly. "Sonic, Metaru, Amy, and Eggman, right?"

Marie silently nodded. Tikal smiled and went to work on the costumes.

"Tikal... the most peaceful thing in the universe just yelled at us..." Vinny muttered. "Oh my gosh, this _is _a fan fiction!"

Marie then began to laugh like a maniac.

"What the heck?" Starlight asked.

"I'M NO LONGER TORMENTED BY DARKNESS, HELL, OR PAIN!" Marie shouted. "THIS IS HUMER, SO I'M FREE!"

"Well, Tikal's busey with the costumes, and Marie's being a maniac." Vinny explained. "So, the chapter needs to end here. So, please review! Bye!"

Everyone then started listening to Chosen One and acting hyper.

-

Well ,that's chapter three! Please review! Bye bye for now!


	4. Set Confusion

A/N: Hi people! After a long as heck delay (curse you, writers block...) this story's back and running! Also, a special note, THANK YOU, Pyro Hedgehog 4 ever! Thanks for ending my writers block!

Disclaimer: ... I only own Marie and this plot. For the others, read the previous disclaimers. I'm too lazy.

-

Okay, so the costumes were finished and everyone tried them on. Irwin was now in a little Eggman (Hey! Little and Eggman! Oposites!) suit, complete with the random floating vehicle. Vinny had an outfit that looked metalic and made him look like a certain sapphire robot. He also had his cloak on over his outfit, causing Marie to think of Sonic Heroes. Starlight, who was now eating pixi stix, was wearing a dress, headband, and boots that resembles Amy's outfit. Lastly (but certainly not least) Wally had Sonic's gloves and shoes (and it only took Tikal five minutes to sneak them out of Sonic's house!). Tikal had left to protect the chao with Chaos (and to kill a certain chao-abusing rabbit known as Cream...) and Marie was sitting in a directors chair with Starlight's blue chao in her lap. However, Starlight didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, so what in the world do we do now?" Starlight asked impaitently.

"Well, we have to finish the reenaction of the game." Marie explained. "When we left off, Sonic was getting to Wacky Workbench." Marie then giggled before continuing. "Isn't it funny how the levels in that game always have titles that are two words that begin with the same letter?"

"No offence, but could we just get this over with?" Vinny asked. "It's probably ten trillion degrees in this outfit!"

Marie then looked to the small, blue chao that was sitting in her lap. Being the chao lover that she is, she smiled and patted the small creature on the head. Vinny, Wally, Irwin, and Starlight then walked onto the set and stared at their surroundings.

"... Okay, Irwin thinks that there is something wrong with this set..." Irwin stated. "But Irwin is not sure what it is."

Starlight just stared at the penguin and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Amy?" Wally asked for no reason.

"... Since _when _was Metal Harbor a part of Sonic CD?" Vinny questioned.

"Hey! We're on a Sonic Adventure 2 Battle set!" Wally realised.

Vinny and Starlight then stared at the seemingly insane bear.

"Wow.. We hadn't noticed..." Starlight replied sarcastically.

Marie and Midnight (Starlight's chao) walked onto the set.

"Hey guys, is anything wrong?" Marie asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Starlight began. "First of all, who gave you permission to have my chao with you?"

"I'm watching Midnight for you because you're acting." Marie explained.

"Okay, now for question two." Vinny began. "Why is this a set for Metal Harbor and not Wacky Workbench?"

"Uhm... I don't know." Marie admitted. "Can't you guys just work with it?"

"... Dude, Starlight, Irwin, and I arent even _in _this level." Vinny explained. "And no, Wally can't work with this level because it's a military base over the ocean while it's _supposed_ to be a psycho, jumpy, electric kind of place."

"Hey, where's the set for Eggman's base?" Starlight suddenly asked. "Don't we need that too?"

"Yeah... Yeah we do..." Marie admitted. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a director... But we need to finish this! There's no use starting something if you don't finish it, right?"

"... We still need the right sets." Starlight pointed out.

Marie quickly pulled out her random cell phone and dialed some seemingly random numbers.

"Hello?" Marie greeted into the phone. "Uhm... It's Marie. ... What? No, I won't leave you alone until you fix these sets! ... Dude, this is _not_ Sonic Adventure 2 Battle! ... It's Sonic CD. ... Oh, you'll come by to fix them? ... Wow, thank you! ... Okay! Bye, bye!"

Marie then hung up her cell phone and looked to the others who were staring back.

"So, who'd you call?" Starlight asked.

"Was it Amy?" Wally asked hopefully.

"No, it wasn't Amy." Marie explained.

"Was it some guy to bring us pizza?" Vinny asked as hopefully as Wally. "I'm starting to get kind of hungry."

"No, it wasn't some guy to bring us pizza." Marie explained. "I called my special set assistant! He'll be here any minute!"

After a fairly long pause, Starlight broke the silence. "I'm bored."

Irwin had randomly been playing Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town for the past few minutes. Why he was playing _that _and not the original, I don't know. However, Starlight, Wally, Vinny, and Marie had just been standing there.

"Who wants to play-" Marie began before cutting herself off and staring at Irwin's Game Boy Advance. "Mineral Town..."

Marie then randomly pulled out _her _Game Boy Advance and began to play her file in More Friends of Mineral Town.

"Yay!" Marie cheered. "Cliff! I love you, Cliff!"

Vinny, Starlight, and Wally were _still _bored. So they decided to play Super Smash Brothers Meelee to pass the time.

-

Well, at least I updated. Review with ideas to keep this story going please!


	5. And the Special assistant is

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I had writer's block, my dad killed the computer, I have trouble writing humor... The list of excuses goes on, really. But still, I'm sorry. Better late than never, right?

Disclaimer: I own Marie. Pyro Hedgehog4ever own Vinny. Starlight belongs to lilangel12. Wally is owned by Beautiful-Brunette92. And Irwin is the property of Five. Anyone not mentioned is the property of Sonic Team.

-

Vinny jumpped and cheered. He had just won against Wally and Starlight in Super Smash Brothers Meelee. (By using Young Link v.s. Mr. Game and Watch v.s. Mewtwo, in order of person listed in the previous sentence.) Marie looked to the power on her Game Boy Advance and noticed that it was low. She saved the game and turned it off. Irwin had been standing around and singing the alphabet backwards for the past few minutes. Marie, noticing that Vinny was cheering, began to cheer also.

"Yay!" Marie cheered, hugging Vinny as she did so. She paused for a minute. "Wait... What are we cheering for?". She looked to everyone else who in turn stared back at her as if she was a maniac.

Just then, the door opened very dramatically. The lights suddenly went dark and a mysterious fog enveloped the room. And out of the darkness (which Marie has a fear of) came... Tails?

"Hey, guys!" Tails greeted, the lights instantly returning to normal and the fog randomly leaving. "Like the fog and light effects?"

Everyone stared, a bit freaked out by the lights going dark. Marie finally let go of Vinny (due to her fear of dark rooms, she nearly squeezed the life out of him) and ran to hug Tails.

"Hi there, Tails!" the hedgecat greeted hyperly. "Thanks for getting here so quickly! You're the bestest (yes, it's bestest when she says it) special assistant ever! I'm gonna go make you some cupcakes!". And with that, Marie ran to... some place nearby with an oven and cupcake ingrediants.

Tails and the others paused for a moment, then shrugged it off. "So... I'm assuming that you're Marie's 'special assistant'?" Starlight questioned.

"Well... Actually... Her special assistant is Metal Knuckles, but he didn't feel like comming." Tails explained. "Something about Marie being absolutely insane... I dunno. So, what do you need me to do?"

Starlight smiled mischievously. "We need pixi stix." she 'explained'. "We need lots and lots of pixi stix. We must _drown_ in the pixi stix!"

Wally seemed to think for a second and then got hearts in his eyes. "Bring Amy here..." he droned, obviously daydreaming about the pink hedgehog.

Vinny suddenly had one of those portable mini fans. He had it going as fast as it would go. "I need... A colder... costume... **Now!**" he panted.

Tails was confused (and checking his pockets for money to buy Starlight's pixi stix). Irwin then took it upon himself to step up. "The Metal Harbor set is supposed to be Wacky Workbench from Sonic CD." he explained. "We need your help with the set change."

Tails nodded and went to work on the set. Everyone else just stood there. Midnight the chao began to play the flute out of boredom. (It's so cute to watch chao do that! Although, it looks more like a recorder than a flute.) Everyone, exept for the working Tails of cource, watched the small creature, amazed by it's awesome flute playing skills. Starlight smiled, proud of her chao.Wally and Irwin sat down and watched the chao, obviously entertained by it's flute. And Vinny still had his fan on in a desperate attempt to cool off.

Tails was tearing down the Metal Harbor set with an, "I don't get paid enough", expression on his face. How he was somehow able to tear down a set made mostly from water, we may never know. He looked at a very detailed layout of Wacky Workbench and began to construct it while everyone else _still_ concentrated on the chao (or the fan).

"If you use a cheat device called Action Replay, you can get official character chao." Irwin randomly stated. "Like a Tails chao, or a Knuckles chao, or an Amy chao..."

Wally's ears immediatly pricked up. "Hunh? Amy?" he asked. Irwin nodded. "... I need Action Replay..."

"Is Action Replay cold?" Vinny asked. "Like snow? Or Antarctica? Or Pluto?"

Irwin stared at the ground for a moment, apparently in deep thought. After a minute or two, he looked back to Vinny. "Well, probably. Maybe not Pluto, though." the penguin explained. "Why do you ask?"

Tails then walked up to everybody. His set building skills were unmatched. He had built the entire set for Wacky Workbench in under ten minutes. "Hey guys, I'm done." the fox explained. He then looked to Vinny who seemed as though he would pass out. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Vinny's costume was engulfed in flames. Vinny screamed and ran around the room like a maniac, hoping that the fire would just randomly leave. Tails, Starlight, Irwin, and Wally ran to get fire extinguishers to put the fire out. Right after they left the room, Marie came back with a plate of cupcakes. She paused, staring at Vinny.

"Vinny... there's no easy way to say this... but... you're on fire..." Marie explained, pointing out the (painfully) obvious. She grabbed a very conveniently placed bucket of water and doused the flames. Vinny stopped running around.

"Marie... You saved my life!" Vinny exclaimed as he hugged the hedgecat. "Thank you!"

Marie hugged Vinny back (being like me, a girl that likes hugs) and smiled. "You're welcome! Hey, do you know where everyone else went?" she questioned.

Just then, everyone else came back with their fire extinguishers and then stared.

"Well, that was pointless..." Tails muttered as he set his down. "So, will you be needing anything else, Marie?"

"Yeah. Could you stay here and make sure that everything else runs smoothly?" Starlight asked. "That way, we'll have the right sets and there'll be less... spontaneous fire."

Tails nodded in agreement. "Deal."

And so, everyone got prepared to reenact Wacky Workbench while Midnight _still_ played the flute.

-

That's all for now! Join us next chapter when Wacky Workbench goes... Completely random! Please review, as it'll make the next chapter come faster!


End file.
